


Midnight Meal

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Series: vampire hullen au [2]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Frottage, Hullen are also Vampires, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Vampire Hullen Fancy finds himself a little midnight snack.
Relationships: Fancy Lee/Turin
Series: vampire hullen au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101002
Kudos: 5





	Midnight Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Turin, in this case, is a 'can't rape the willing' type, where it's verrrry dubcon but he's on board with it, although he's never asked.  
> in this AU, Hullen are as they are in the show, BUT they're also vampires who must drink human blood.

* * *

* * *

It was dark when he woke up. He wasn’t certain of who, but from his spot on his field cot, blankets half tossed off from his restless sleep, Turin knew he was no longer alone in the small tent. He lay still, trying to track the shadows in the room.

“Don’t be so coy. I can hear your heart-beat, I know you’re awake.” Fancy spoke from the darkest corner, and Turin rolled onto his back with a softly muttered, “ _Fuck.”_ He looked into the darkness, but his human eyes could see nothing; that wasn’t what truly unsettled him. It was that the idea that it was _Fancy_ had made him relieved. He’d even released the knife under his pillow, mostly certain that whatever the Hullen’s motives, he wasn’t here to kill him.

“What do you want? It’s late, and I need my beauty sleep.” He wasn’t relaxed, but the grouse slipped out without meaning; sarcasm came easily, especially when confronted with a familiar face. Being Hullen had not overly altered Fancy’s personality, only his allegiances. It left Turin with a sour taste in his mouth and a knee jerk reaction to be a bitter bitch about it.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d drop in for a meal with an old friend.” Fancy was a lot closer now.

Turin sat up, the hairs on his arms standing on end as unease twisted his gut. “I’ll give you everything I packed if it’ll make you fuck off.” It wasn’t what Fancy was referring to, he knew that. But damned if he was going to become his blood-bank without a fight.

“Don’t be so rude,” Fancy spoke from right behind him, and Turin twisted in surprise; he was standing at the foot of the cot. The Hullen smiled, and made sure to show off his fangs. “I thought we were friends?”

Turin scrambled back, but didn’t make it more then halfway to his hidden knife before Fancy was on top of him, using his strength and weight to push Turin back into the blankets. One hand pushed Turin’s kicking legs wide, allowing the Hullen to slide between them and press close. They lay in a tangle on the bedding, a parody of intimacy that only deepened when Fancy finally caught his hands, and pinned Turin down with his full strength.

He hadn’t been a match for Fancy in physical strength _before_ the change, now he stood no chance. Rather than waste his energy struggling uselessly against him – something the Hullen would no doubt enjoy- Turin forced himself to relax in his grip, arms going slack. His heart hammered in his ribcage, and he couldn’t coax his breath to slow down enough to make himself seem untroubled- he could feel the angry red flush rising along his face and neck, frustration and embarrassment fueling it. Fancy smirked from above him, close enough for Turin’s human eyes to see despite the low light.

“What do you _want_?” He snapped, at the end of his patience for these games.

Fancy hummed softly, looking down at him thoughtfully.

“I know you’re getting old, Turin, but your memory isn’t that bad.”

“Rude little shit.”

He slowly tensed. He couldn’t help it. “You aren’t biting me. Go feed of a sexer, if you’re feeling nostalgic.”

He thrashed against Fancy’s iron hold, just to make his point; he didn’t get anywhere, but the Hullen shoved him back down into the blankets, using his body to pin Turin more securely; he wedged his hips between Turin’s thighs, and pushed his hands beside his head and up the bed. Lacing their fingers together as Turin struggled, the Vampire leaned in, pausing to smirk as Turin flinched away.

“Are you afraid you’ll enjoy yourself? Like you did last time?” Fancy purred against his ear, and Turin could feel the brush of fangs as he nibbled the edge of it. His thick black hair fell across Turin’s chin, slid over his cheek and it was as silken as he remembered.

As soft as Fancy’s lips, when he kissed the side of Turin’s neck, once, and then twice more, pressing his lips softly against Turin’s fluttering pulse until he was light headed with anticipation. The sharp scrape of fangs, and the wet heat of fancy’s tongue sweeping across his skin just before he clamped down was not enough to prepare him; Turin flinched at the sharp knife-like pain, and then moaned low in his throat as his body curled up into Fancy’s against his will, hot pleasure filling his veins. He twisted against Fancy, rubbed against him without meaning to- his hands clung to Fancy’s hands, and if he had been free to, would have pulled at his hair, his back, his shoulders. Urge him on.

 _Urge him to drain me dry_ , whispered the only painfully aware part of him, half drowned with the twin sensations of pleasure and shame. He was hardening already, hips moving shallowly against the weight of the body pressing his thighs open. It was an unconscious gesture, and it stilled when he focused on it.

This time was more intense, the Hullen not holding anything back.

He hated how much he was actually enjoying it. He liked the weight of him, the self assurance in the way he pushed Turin around, and the cocky attitude about how good it would be for Turin. He _paid_ people for sex less interesting than this, and he doubted that fact had escaped Fancy.

Turin renewed his struggles, “No, you parasite fuckwit! Get off me- ahhh, shit,” his anger evaporated as Fancy shuffled his wrists into one hand and held them pinned to the bedding, and slid his newly freed hand down Turin’s body to push his pants roughly down. Fancy groped and squeezed Turin’s exposed ass, stroking his cheeks one at a time, while his freed cock pressed between their bodies.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s cheating _,”_ Turin panted, eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on being _angry_ , not turned on, and tried to recall if he’d ever confided in Fancy his fantasies. He was pretty certain he hadn’t, but these were getting pretty spot on.

Something clicked, and his wrists were locked together to the bedframe.

Fancy was finished with the first bite while Turin was distracted. Both of his hands were busy on Turin’s hips, pushing his pants down further until they slid off one of his legs, and Turin didn’t fight as the Hullen sat back, shuffling around in the pockets of the coat he had on. He produced something four inches long, and an inch and a half wide, with a coiled string. It appeared to have liquid inside it.

Turin wasn’t left waiting to find out what it was.

Fancy unwrapped the string, and pushed his finger in the top, and then reached down and eased his lube coated finger into Turin’s dry hole. Turin pulled against the cuffs with a wet groan, looking down the length of his own body in a daze. Fancy’s hand disappeared between his spread thighs, plunging into him at a steady pace; after a few moments of adjustment, he added another finger.

“Bein’ polite now?” Groaned Turin, when the Hullen teased his prostate, making his belly clench in pleasure.

His head was clearing, and he could feel the wet dribble of blood down his neck from the unsealed bite; Fancy gave him a bloody smile, and a third finger, and Turin stopped talking. The Hullen pushed his shirt up with his free hand, alternating in squeezing Turin’s pec in time to the thrusting of his hand, and roll his nipple with his finger tip until it was stiff and swollen.

He wiped his hand free of excess lube on Turin’s sheets.

It didn’t escape Turin’s notice that almost all of his clothing had been removed, but Fancy only undid his belt. Turin’s naked thighs were thrown over Fancy’s clothed hips; he leaned in close again, letting their erections brush as he held Turin down – cupping his pecs, rolling both his nipples as he licked the blood that had trickled down his pale skin. Paused while hovering above Turin to study his expression.

Perhaps he expected to see devastation, or betrayal.

Well. Maybe he’d feel betrayed if he _killed_ him.

Turin would have liked to say that the eyes that looked down at him were alien, but they weren’t. they were Fancy’s dark brown eyes, pupils wide with lust, an excited flush high on his cheekbones. _He’s enjoying himself_.

Fancy had a good dick, and honestly, he could have used a bit more prep because Turin clenched as his hips were held still, and he was breached slowly. Of course, the only time it would be useful to be in a sexual feeding haze, the vampire wanted to watch his face. Fancy looked down at him intently, his black flicked over his shoulder so it wouldn’t obscure his view.

“o- _oooh_ , you’re so big,” Turin said mockingly, although some of the air was lost by how breathless his voice was. He yanked at the hand cuffs, grimacing at the ache in his spine, and tried to relax into the stretch instead of fighting the intrusion. _Might as well attend the party, since I’m already here_.

It was easier once he stopped fighting it, but once he stopped fighting it, it was hard to ignore how hard his dick ached. He could feel the tacky smear of precum his own dick left against his stomach, getting in his body hair in a way that would be disgusting and uncomfortable in a few hours. This whole encounter had _crusty_ written all over it.

His whole felt tight and stretched. Fancy hand his hands on Turin’s thighs, holding them apart, and he was all the way in, hips flush to Turin’s ass, but hadn’t moved. He just stared down at him, taking in his flushed face, the sweat on his hairline and the mused halo his red hair had made on the pillows.

Slowly, the Hullen began to thrust.

Like a log moving in and out of him, stroking his prostate. His heart rate shot up, and Turin pressed back into the now-sweaty bed with a badly siffled moan.

Faster, picking up face. Firm, even thrusts designed to destroy him. His back already ached, so did his hips, but the Hullen showed no sign of stopping.

Fancy leaned down, and sank his teeth into Turin’s neck, on the opposite side.

He was _lost_.

Sensations that had been strong became _unbearable_.

Pleasure ripped through him, and he pushed his hips down to meet Fancy, body already tightening in orgasm from the bite. He could have yelled, he wasn’t sure- his hands clenched on hair, heels digging into Fancy’s legs, and it was too much sensation as he spilled on his own stomach, but he could feel the ghost touch of everywhere Fancy’s hands had been.

As quickly as it had come, it was gone, and Turin went limp, collapsing back into the bedding. He felt Fancy pull out of him, and heard the wet noise of someone stroking their meat.

Annoyed, he cracked open his eyes. “Not my fucking face, you disrespectful shithead.”

In a surprising show of restraint, Fancy altered his aim, and finished over Turin’s stomach and still spread legs. Turin grunted, dropping his head back, and rattled the cuffs tiredly.

“Unlock me, and get the fuck out.”

“What, you don’t want to cuddle?” Fancy sounded more winded than Turin had expected. He cracked a smile, and the Hullen smirked in return.

“Not if you want to live. Key, and go away. I still need at least four hours sleep.”


End file.
